


V Day

by InfntyOnHgh



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 17 year old Patrick, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Pure Saccharine, Technically the age of consent in Illinois, Valentine's Day, Van Days, Virginity, welcome to the scumbarony
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfntyOnHgh/pseuds/InfntyOnHgh
Summary: 他们在情人节那天举办了一场演出，因为Pete认为在地下室里汗流浃背地度过周三的夜晚，听着Patrick吼着Pete写给前女友的歌词（而没人真正听的清）是一件很浪漫的事。Pete是对的。





	V Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarredsodeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarredsodeep/gifts).
  * A translation of [V Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768191) by [scarredsodeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarredsodeep/pseuds/scarredsodeep). 



> I might not have time to post on the day, so I post early. Happy Valentine everybody and please send my love to scarredsodeep! She's the best! Go read all of her work if possible
> 
> 情人节当天可能没有空发 我就提前发在这里了   
> -请大家有条件还是读一下原文，并不长 我还是有几处翻译不好 安利这个作者 她超棒

Tags:甜文；纯粹的甜蜜；情人节；第一次；Van Days；17岁派；恰好是伊利诺伊州的合法年龄；

他们在情人节那天举办了一场演出，因为Pete认为在地下室里汗流浃背地度过周三的夜晚，听着Patrick吼着Pete写给前女友的歌词（而没人真正听的清）是一件很浪漫的事。  
Pete是对的。  
这是他们一起过的第一个情人节。不是说他们在一起了。他们…操，Patrick完全不知道该怎么形容他们的关系。他完全不明白这些应该意味着什么：当Pete对他微笑着，仿佛Patrick就是微笑存在的原因；当他们打打闹闹的时候，他感到Pete的勃起抵在他腿上；还有那次Pete把他按在一块靠在墙上的臭哄哄的摔跤垫上，吻着他的唇角——好吧，几乎是他的下巴——在那个社区体育馆里，他们最烂的几次演出之一结束后。他也不明白这意味着什么，在那之后他们真的吻在嘴唇上过，两次，或者准确来讲，那个下午。他们在林子里找到了一张老旧的破沙发，然后在上面亲吻、抚摸着彼此，直到他们的身体融化在一起，直到太阳西斜，Patrick的脸颊被Pete的胡茬蹭得生疼。  
Patrick唯一明白的是，去年的情人节他根本不知道Pete Wentz是谁。而今年，他认识他了。正是因此，情况完全不同了。  
基于Patrick对他的了解，下列是Pete认为浪漫的事情：车祸、晕开的眼线、用沙哑声音冲着一个麦克风尖叫着前任死掉的无数种可能、去急诊谎称胸痛只为了送给他的情人一张他心脏的X光片。Pete就是糟糕的代名词。Patrick不清楚他怎么把自己搅进这种状况的。他不清楚为什么他那么地想要成为Pete的情人。  
他的意思是，Pete Wentz不是什么应该送花束给他的类型。巧克力完全没戏。气球就更糟透了。泰迪熊……好吧，也许泰迪熊会起作用。Pete对于泰迪熊总是有一种奇怪的执念。但今夜和泰迪熊执念完全搭不上边。  
今天晚上，Patrick将要把他的第一次给Pete。  
演出结束后，Patrick劝服了Pete和他一起开车回家。Patrick没有和Joe一起来，而是自己开车过来正是为了这样的目的。你看，当你只有17岁、正在上高中、和你的父母住在一起，你真的很难找到适合进行性交活动的场所。尤其是你想和他上床的那个23岁的家伙也和父母住在一起，并且/或者住在一个毫无隐私可言的双人宿舍里。  
长话短说，Patrick将要在一个从他妈妈那儿传下来的二手车的后座上把自己献给Pete。这，并不是什么，值得他感到骄傲的时刻。  
但这是情人节。  
Pete因为才结束的演出而在副驾驶座里喋喋不休，笑声温暖了整个车内的空气，仿佛他是第二个太阳；他夸张地挥舞着手臂，给Patrick讲着演出中的每一个激动时刻，好像Patrick刚刚不在那儿，和他一起演出似的。Pete真的是蠢透了。  
Pete真的是…Pete是…完美的。  
“然后就，我特别肯定你要开始唱Switchblades and Infidelity，然后我就想，哇，Patrick搞错了，但我又想，会不会是我记错了顺序？所以那会我就弹错了调，然后，Joe直接跳过了一整段旋律满脸疑问地盯着我，然后Andy只是Andy而已，无论我做什么蠢事都只是在那里狠命敲着，所以整场只有你的吉他和我弹错的贝斯，然后当你要开始唱的时候，我才意识到……Patrick，这不是我家。”  
Pete嘴里永不停息的唠叨终于停住了，感谢上帝。Patrick并没有把车开到Pete父母的家，而是停在了一个废弃的工业园里。车就停在它深处，在装货区旁边。每个货仓旁边的灯都闪着绿光，狂乱地脉动着。尽管只是一个空荡荡的停车场，Patrick觉得它在某种意义上还是挺漂亮的。重点是，它是空的。  
现在只有最后一件事了，把Pete弄到车的后座去。  
Patrick盯着正前方，双手分别放在方向盘的十点钟和两点钟方向。他的勇气，突然间，彻底地背叛了他。它经常这样做，Patrick回想起来，一旦他想对Pete说一些话，对他出击，或者用任何方式来表达他对他有感觉，并且不把一切都变成一团手忙脚乱，汗流满面的乱麻。老天，还好他现在戴着帽子。他真希望他戴着一堆帽子以及帽衫并且再也不用和任何人眼神接触。  
Patrick盯着正前方，现在这世界上任何一种魔法都不能让他扭头看着Pete。他的嘴张开了，愚蠢的字眼蹦了出来：“做我的情人吗。”  
Patrick立即想要收回这句话，他现在是地球上最尴尬的人了。但Pete安静了下来，在他身旁一动不动，尽管Patrick还能感到他身上辐射出的演出后兴奋。  
“你想做我的情人？”Pete重复道。从他嘴里听到这些字眼简直更加难以忍受了，Patrick脸红的像一块锡纸包裹的心形巧克力糖。  
“或者…”Patrick对着挡风玻璃说，这感觉糟透了。也许土地会帮他个忙，裂开一条大缝把他吞下去？这真的太他妈愚蠢了，Patrick意识到，叫某人做你的情人而你甚至不能在想要亲吻他的时候和他对视。“算了，”他绝望地补充道。每次他张开嘴事情都变得更糟了。  
令Patrick惊恐万分的是，Pete笑了起来。那是个轻柔的微笑，那么该死的温柔，让Patrick想要喝下炉灶清洗剂、挖出自己的眼睛、用土豆削皮器把舌头切掉，等等，等等。而实际上，他往下滑去，深深地陷在座位里，帽檐碰在方向盘上。他用余光瞟着Pete，突然后悔认识他。  
“其实我给你买了这个。”Pete说着，从帽衫的兜里掏出了一盒彩色Conversation心形糖果。*  
“我们几岁了？”Patrick嘟囔着，因为向Pete抱怨，远比承认一盒愚蠢的、恶心的、粉笔一样的糖果让他的心纠了起来好得多。  
“那里面装满了威士忌，烟和避孕套，”Pete认真地说。他把盒子塞给Patrick，露出一个疯狂的、只有Patrick能见到的笑容，“只给我的情人最好的。想在后座做点什么吗？”  
Pete从变速器上方倾过身来，侧着头从Patrick的帽檐下面看着他。和Pete嘴唇仅仅几寸的距离让Patrick把谨慎和胆怯都抛在脑后。他向前倾着身子，帽檐戳到Pete的耳朵但嘴唇成功地和Pete的相撞。  
Pete把Patrick的帽檐转到一边，用手抬起Patrick的下巴，他们的嘴唇更深地相碰。感受到Pete舌尖轻轻的舔舐，Patrick立刻分开了双唇。Pete的舌头滑进他嘴里的感觉让他全身紧绷，小腹火热。在黑暗中，在Patrick的车里，在一个停车场里，他们亲吻着。这是，准确来讲，第五次。Patrick放开了方向盘——说真的，有Pete在这里，为什么还要紧握着它呢——然后抓住了Pete的手。Pete抛下了那盒心形的糖果（它掉到不知道什么地方去了），和Patrick十指相扣。Pete总是握着他的手，当他兴奋的时候，当他不耐烦的时候，当他们坐在Joe的车上，准备去排练的时候。但这次不同以往，当他们的掌心和手腕相抵，脉搏彼此相触，他们的心便以相同的节奏跳动着，爬上波峰，跌下波谷。当他们热切地亲吻着，这感觉不同以往。  
不知道过了多久，他们终于分开来喘一口气，Pete的额头贴着Patrick的，他湿润的嘴唇喘息着，离Patrick只有几厘米。Patrick忍不住说：“实际上，我的确买了避孕套。”  
“至少是装在一个心形的盒子里吧？”Pete的声音粗哑低沉而含混。  
Patrick再次用力地吻了他一下，他只是…操，他太爱Pete了，他说的话很荒唐，但他在努力解决这个问题。“我不是在开玩笑，”Patrick低声道，把嘴唇凑近Pete的耳朵，“我们到后座去，然后——做一切事好吗？”  
这句话起了相反的效果。Pete没有急切地扯掉Patrick的上衣*，彻底地迷醉于此（在一本苏格兰爱情小说里这绝对发生了，不是说Patrick喜欢读这种东西，只是他妈妈有好几本并且到处乱丢），而是退开了一些。仅仅是几寸而已，但Patrick无法忍受，他开始感到寒冷。二月的芝加哥还没有暖和起来，挡风玻璃因为他们的体温起了雾气，彻底把他们与外界隔离。没人看得到里面，他们也看不到外面。Patrick也许再也不需要了。只要Pete和他在玻璃的同一边，他有的是想看的东西。  
“等等，你是说，一切的一切事`？”Pete问。他应该是那个更懂得词语和文字的人，严格意义来讲，这是他的工作。  
Patrick感到自己脸红了，这实在是个奇迹，因为他肯定自己体内的每一滴血此时此刻都聚集在他的胯部。“呃，是啊，”他说，“你知道……情人节。”  
Pete的眉毛扬得老高，几乎到了地球的运行轨道。“那真是，”他喘息着，“WOW，那太，诱人了，靠。”  
Patrick决定当他是同意了，他拉开夹克的拉链，从它毛绒绒的束缚里挣脱出来。但当他开始解衬衫的纽扣时，Pete抓住了他的手。  
“我很……受宠若惊，很荣幸。你该知道的，”他说着。而Patrick过了一会儿才回过味来，起初，他只是盯着Pete，满脸挂着傻乎乎的、充满爱意的笑容，然后那些话的真正含义穿透了包裹着他脑子的欲望的雾气。“而且我绝对…WOW，是啊，我很愿——”  
“你是在拒绝我吗？”Patrick质问着，语气微微有点严厉。他听起来气愤极了。其实——他的确有点生气了。“你这个情人真的糟透了！”  
“这么说就没有必要了”Pete辩解着，“如果你想要的是个情人，那么我会买玫瑰花给你，和你去吃该死的烛光晚餐。但如果你想要的只是在车后座上随便来一发，那，你找错人了。因为我想象中我们的关系不应该是那样的。”  
如果Patrick没有满脑子都想着把拳头砸进Pete该死的、英俊的脸上的话，他心都要碎了。“我们刚刚还在又舔又吻？而且，这他妈甚至不是第一次。说真的，如果你现在没硬的话，我这就脱光了出去在这个停车场里跑圈。我他妈知道你对我有什么感觉。”  
Pete试图忍住笑意，然后失败了。“哦我的天哪，什么？如果能看到那种场景，我宁愿不要勃起。但不行，我是说，我对你的感觉不是在车后座随便来的一发，我对你的感觉是烛光晚餐，我对你的感觉是——这听起来很蠢，但我对你的感觉是——与你相伴的余生。”  
Patrick盯着Pete。理解能力，显然，已经彻底离开了他的身体。他甚至不能消化他的耳朵让他听到的东西，更别说相信它了。  
“而且，呃，我想我大概是觉得最合适的表达方式是一盒心形的糖果？因为如果你觉得这很重要你可以把它当做是认真的，或者你没往那方面想你也可以——呃，把它随便扔到哪去。我那会儿不确定你是不是真的喜欢我，或者……你挺难读懂的。”Pete说着，语气带着点谴责的意思，“…我每天都想亲你？但你在我亲你之后甚至都不愿看着我，所以我觉得这大概不太好，也许我该停下来了。但我几乎每时每刻都在你身边，我的意志力很快的就被消磨掉了，所以，我还没反应过来，就又亲了你。这就像个循环。呃，你知道的，你也在场。”  
“每天都想亲我，”Patrick无力地说。他的心脏刚刚爆炸了，他内心已经死了，只不过身体还要一会儿才能跟上。很快他就会成为一具尸体了。  
“嗯？”Pete的眼睛闪着某种奇异的光芒，Patrick从未见过。  
“嗯。对我做一切事，除了特别奇怪的那些。”  
因为他是Pete Wentz，他说：“如果我想用你的骨髓熬汤呢？我想问，‘一切事’的范围是什么？”  
“你他妈为什么要用那个做开场白？你有什么毛病？你真是完全不懂得浪漫！我们可以聊聊汤，好吧？但是我们能不能先——做爱或者去吃晚餐或者干脆先填饱肚子？”  
在一个充满了惊喜（吓）的夜晚，Pete再一次令他感到了惊讶。他倾过身去，把Patrick拉进了一个紧紧的、能压断骨头的拥抱。有一会儿Patrick在想骨头汤的事不是什么Pete的诡异笑话，而是他的连环杀手男友（还不是）的真实坦白，而他就要被勒死了。但很快Pete就松开了。他把下巴埋在Patrick的头发里，深深地吸气，好像在闻他的头发。  
“ugh。你帽子该洗了，伙计，”他笑着，声音该死的温柔。Patrick内心充满了某种感觉，好像他要流泪或者唱歌或者裂成两半，融化在彻底的幸福之中，然后变成一道银光一样从他的身体里发射出去。“让我带你去吃晚餐？”  
“那之后，”Patrick继续施压，“我们能去后座了吗？”  
“好吧，”Pete同意了，“这是情人节。”  
这是Patrick度过的最他妈棒的一个情人节。

**Author's Note:**

> * conversation hearts一种糖（废话）请去网上搜一搜它的图片  
> *上衣 原文用了bodice 大概是某种古老的女式上衣emmmmm苏格兰爱情小说什么的……


End file.
